<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AOT/SNK Eren Yeager's Femdom Series by The_145th_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214334">AOT/SNK Eren Yeager's Femdom Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_145th_King/pseuds/The_145th_King'>The_145th_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, aot femdom, incel eren yeager, small penis humiliation, snk femdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_145th_King/pseuds/The_145th_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th girls beat up Eren Yeager and make fun of his inadequate Titan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With how Eren Yeager being such a chad and well-written character within the past thirty chapters, I wanted to write an erotic series that was a throwback to simpler times. This version of Eren is primarily based on the brat I wrongly thought he was as portrayed in the anime. And of course, I believe stories about AOT/SNK femdom that don't end up being explicit and awesome graphic sex are not written enough. The introductory entry would be dialogue heavy. Enjoy! Next up would be Annie. Please give me kudos if you are interested in reading more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Were you just peeping at me?”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t! I swear, Sasha!” So lied and squealed by Eren, who was really enjoying himself, by peeping on her surprisingly toned and muscular body.</p><p>“I hope it was worth it, creep.” Not anymore. Her own muscular legs were suffocating his abdomen. They were lying on the dirt ground, behind the girls barracks. Eren was in his hot trainee uniform, while Sasha was merely in her lingerie. It really distracted Eren, whose body turned up the heat. Sasha was not amused, although.</p><p>“You remind me of a warthog that I used to hunt. The way your body temperatures fluctuates…” Her exotic accent revealed. One hand was on her hip, as if she was exerting no effort at all.</p><p>“Sasha, come on! Don't compare me to an animal!"</p><p>"You're right. Funnily enough, I feel that the warthog was bigger than you. Harder to capture, too."</p><p>"I was just trying to get to the barracks.”</p><p>"The barracks for the men is across the hill."</p><p>"I got lost! That's all." Eren was distracted from escaping as his yes traced her thighs.</p><p>“Liar. By the way, if you touch me, you’re dead.” Sasha casually placed her hands on the warm earth, while Eren struggled and wiggled. “Just give it up already.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna let me go?!”</p><p>“Let me think about.” She mocked. “Of course not!” She tightened her grip, and muffled his mouth with her palm. She hoped that no one near would hear them. “It’s your curfew, right? Unless you don’t consider yourself a boy.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. Whatever you say!”</p><p>“Then go to sleep.”</p><p>“… Ughhhh!!!”</p><p>“Wow, Eren.” Surprised at his fragile, nubile frame. “You need to bulk up, eat more meat. This is embarrassing.”</p><p>“Ugghhh…! Sasha, I never thought you could be so mean!”</p><p>“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” She said, teasing him. “Including how much I know about cracking ribs. Let me show you.”</p><p>“Aaaaaah!”<br/>“Aaaaaaah!!!”</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Waaaaaaah. Waaaaaah.” Sasha mocked, while imitating his strained eyes and tone of high pitch. "Mikasa, help me! I'm being beat up by a girl!"</p><p>“I… I think I heard a rib crack…Aaaaaaaah!!!” Eren's eyes watered.</p><p>“Duh. You’re supposed to. Let me try another one.”</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaah!!!! Sashaaaaa!”</p><p>“Ugh, people are going to think we’re having a different kind of time over here…. Hmm…” An idea popped to her head, as she twirled with her red hair.</p><p>“What… What kind of time are you talking abou—aaaaaaahhhh!!!?!?!”</p><p>“Say, Eren, you wouldn’t mind if I tell this to Mikasa, right?”</p><p>“No… Please, no…” A single tear trailed from his eye to his cheek.</p><p>“Ugh. Don’t cry, silly." Sasha commanded. "Here.” She relieved pressure from her legs, and he started breathing heavily.</p><p>“Let me know when you’re done.”</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>"So..." Sasha started.</p><p>"Wait!" Eren pleaded. "It still hurts..."</p><p>"Oh." Sasha bit her lip, and whispered, "I must have overestimated how much of a man you were..."</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>“Hey, are you still dying over here?”</p><p>“No, of course not, Sasha!” As his hands were massaging his wimpy abdomen.</p><p>"You almost fell asleep."</p><p>"Of course not!" Eren lied. "I am always ready, because I will slay all the Titans one day!"</p><p>“Riiight. Listen. I know a way you can make it up to me, and I won’t even tell Mikasa.”</p><p>“How… How…?”</p><p>With her muscular arms, she easily turned Eren to face her. He wanted to resist, but his chest wanted to move forward.</p><p>“Show me a good time. Sasha smirked.</p><p>"Are... are you serious?!"</p><p>"Show me a good time, and I’ll overlook it.”</p><p>“What kind of goo-?“</p><p>“Kiss me, stupid.”</p><p>“Re… Really?”</p><p>“Don’t pass out.”</p><p>“I… I don’t think we shoul-“</p><p>“How do you think Jean and Connie are going to react, when I tell them you got your ribs cracked by my thighs?”</p><p>“Please…!”</p><p>“Don’t shout.” Her same legs threatened to squeeze, again.</p><p>“Okay… Okay…” As she looked on at him snuffing tears from his eyes with back of his fists.</p><p>“I might tell the Instructor.”</p><p>“Sasha, please don’t! They will kick me out if you tell anyone. have to kill every last Titan!"</p><p>“We both know that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>He was dumbstruck, and Sasha rolled her eyes.</p><p>"But... but I don't know how." He tried to retreat from the truth.</p><p>"Annie kept telling me that you're supposed to be a man." Sasha was incredulous. "She's not wrong, right? It should be natural for men to know how to make girls happy."</p><p>"But this was never taught to us in training!"</p><p>"Do you seriously need classroom instruction on how to kiss a girl?"</p><p>"It's just that I've never done it before." He uncomfortably shuffled her feet.</p><p>“Fine. Let me pretend that you are a girl. As hard as that could be."</p><p>She kissed Eren once.</p><p>And then again, and even let her tongue have a quick slide down. She quickly slipped back, and her legs shivered.</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“Sasha… that was amazing…” He smiled breezily.</p><p>“You taste terrible. I would rather eat vegetables for a year.”</p><p>He looked even more crestfallen. He was determined not to let her go.</p><p>“Wait… Let me try on you. I won’t let you down!”</p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p>“Pleeeaaase!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“No means no. I’m starting to see why Mikasa and Annie treat you like a child.”</p><p>“Huh? I guess I just have to force you!” He bluffed, thinking as to how that was what a real man would say.</p><p>His hands went to her cheeks. Big mistake.</p><p>Her arms quickly moved and overpowered his, and Eren’s wrists were placed stuck l between her waist and arms. His hands and feet moved, but the rest of his body was immobilized. His feet kicked up the air.</p><p>“I gave you fair warning.”</p><p>Her red hair lashed his face, and his cheeks were about to flame.</p><p>“Sasha… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“I know you are.”</p><p>“Weren… Weren’t you impressed by the way I tried to take charge?”</p><p>“I was more impressed at how fast you wussed out.”</p><p>He started crying. No build up, but a waterfall ensued.</p><p>"Sasha, we could be so much more!"</p><p>“I hate your face.”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful… Sasha…”</p><p>“I’m not interested. But I don’t want this to be a total waste.”</p><p>His eyes sparked with hope. She had to resist spitting on his face.</p><p>“I will control the pace, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!”</p><p>She took a deep breath, as if contemplating that she was actually going to make out with the suicidal bastard and class clown. She puckered her lips. Sasha swayed her hips.</p><p>Eren was gestating. All of it was about to pay off!</p><p>“Wait a minute." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a carrot in your breeches?”</p><p>“What…? No…?”</p><p>“Something is poking at my shorts.”</p><p>“Oh…? Oh!” He put on a brave face, but his tears made him look like a monkey.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“That’s my… ahem… manhood, Sasha!” So he proudly declared, like he just killed the last Titan on earth.</p><p>“… Really?”</p><p>“Yes, I heard it goes really big when you’re in this kind of stuff."</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be a sign that we will make magic.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>"I know how much you love meat. You're going to love eating me tonight!" Eren put on shit-eating grin.</p><p>Out of courtesy, Sasha bit her lip. She hoped that he would get the message.</p><p>“Let’s get it on! I’m excited!”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Wa… Why? What are you talking about”</p><p>“You say it goes big, right?”</p><p>“Right! This is my colossal Titan!” He grinned at his own cleverness.</p><p>“It doesn’t feel big, Eren. It doesn’t feel big at all.”</p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>“It’s small.”</p><p>“Wait… please, Sasha! It’s not what you think!”</p><p>“Small, like a potato.”</p><p>“Potatoes are big!”</p><p>She gave him a look, and he felt like he was supposed to be the one wearing the lingerie, and Sasha the uniform.</p><p>She yawned right in front of him. </p><p>“Ugh. You’re not even funny. Tell me a joke.”</p><p>“A… A Titan walks into a bar-“</p><p>“Wow, that sucks.”</p><p>“Let me try another one, Sasha.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Jean looks at the mirror. What does he see?”</p><p>“A horse-face?”</p><p>“Wow… you’re so smart, Sasha!”</p><p>Sasha looked at the night sky and hoped that the Titans ate her already. “I don’t want to do this anymore.” </p><p>“Wait… I thought… I thought you wanted to try this, Sasha.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I really wanted this to be with a real guy, you know. No offense”</p><p>“I’m… I’m a real guy!”</p><p>She crossed her feet.</p><p>“Waaaaiiiit!”</p><p>“I didn’t squeeze.”</p><p>“Huh… Um, I knew that, Sasha!”</p><p>She gave him a funny face, before she squeezed. </p><p>“aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!”</p><p>“Is this the magic that you talked about?” Sasha mocked with a seductive tone.</p><p>“aaaahhhhh!!!” he was tapping her legs.</p><p>“Ymir is more of a real guy than you.”</p><p>“Nhggg….”</p><p>“Let’s try something.” Sasha expertly removed his buckles and took of his shirt.</p><p>It took a while, but Eren was shirtless. Sasha’s palms rested on his chest.</p><p>“My hands feel hot, but my waist feels disappointed.”</p><p>“Wow wow wow wow.”</p><p>Eren was almost blind due to the water at his eyes, but even he cannot deny the press of flesh.</p><p>“I’ll give you a second chance if you can, you know, deflate your manhood.”</p><p>“Reall…y…?”</p><p>“No, stupid. I want you to make it bigger.”</p><p>"What's wrong with it's current size?!" Eren asked defiantly.</p><p>"Wow." Sasha sniggered. "The fact that you think that I am being pricked by only something the size of a needle makes me happy is the most funny thing I've heard all week."</p><p>"Could you say that again---ahhh!"</p><p>"I could explain it to you. Sadly I cannot understand it for you."</p><p>This went on for a while.</p><p>"Please... I can do this. Give me a chance!"</p><p>"I'm waiting. I still have to clean my lingerie, you know, for all the dirt you spilled on it."</p><p>“Okay… here you go!” He bluffed for the last time.</p><p>He thought of every naughty thing he wanted to do to her.</p><p>All the positions Eren would have Sasha in, all the mean things he would say; Eren will have his way with her.</p><p>He finally did it. He showed her his grin.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Here it comes! Just wait!”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>"We’re gonna make magic, Sas-“</p><p>“You are boring me, Eren.”</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re ever going to get big.”</p><p>“Yes, I can!”</p><p>“This is your limit.”</p><p>“I’m going to break my limits then, because my dream is for you to eat my carrot.”</p><p>She removed her hands from his chest, and squeezed like she was squeezing every last potato on earth.</p><p>Eren could not even scream anymore. He lost the energy to produce coherent thoughts.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“You’ll get used to saying that to every girl. But not to me. We’re done.”</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>“No more waiting. Bye bye, Eren-chan.”</p><p>“Noo… You should…”</p><p>“You should never had peeped on me, idiot.”</p><p>---</p><p>"What is that creep doing lying on the ground?" Krista demanded to know. "Someone please put some clothes on him. Nobody deserves to see that!"</p><p>“What’s… What’s Eren doing out here?” Mikasa asked, confused.</p><p>“Our practice isn’t till noon.” Annie sarcastically commented.</p><p>Eren’s eyes were opening, but Sasha was kneeling dismissively in front of him.</p><p>She neared her lips to his ear and she was malicious, "No wonder you got lost on the way to the boys dormitory. You probably thought you were a girl, too!"</p><p>"I am a man, damn it..." He tried to hide his tears from the gathering crowd.</p><p>"It will be our little secret, Eren-chan. But not as little as the potato inside your shorts, I'm afraid." She pitifully whispered. “He must be hungry.” She cheerfully claimed, as she shoved a carrot down on his mouth. Eren cried in front of the girls, as Sasha winked at their little secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Annie Hugs Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie wanted to get frisky with Eren, who himself had no idea how to make the delicate body of a woman feel anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So are you really going to accept an invite from that creep?” Christa asked earnestly. "You're going to spend private time with him? Willingly?!"</p><p>“Why not? We always train together.” Annie stated plainly.</p><p>Ymir spoke back, “But he invited you at the back of the barn? He must be up to something?”</p><p>“Whatever surprise he has, I’m ready for it.”</p><p>Sasha snickered, “Whatever surprise he has, it’s probably not a big one.”</p><p>Annie smirked, “I’ll be the judge of that.”</p><p>---</p><p>Eren, with fierce determination, led Annie inside to a nearby barn.</p><p>She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrows.</p><p>“Why are you taking off your jacket?” Annie asked.</p><p>“So I can have a better chance at fighting you.” Eren confessed.</p><p>“You’re a big, strong man, right? What kind of an advantage do you want over a little girl?”</p><p>“Don’t play games with me, Annie.” Eren mumbled impatiently. “I am going to slay the Titans, and you are going to help me by teaching me your moves!”</p><p>“Am I really?” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yes!” He went into fighting position. “Now put your hands up!”</p><p>“Stop screaming. It’s too early for a headache.”</p><p>She put her hands on her back, and batted her eyelashes to him.</p><p>Eren was visibly confused, “What the hell are you doing?!”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything else with me?”</p><p>“Stop delaying and fight me!” Eren obliviously ignored her flirtations.</p><p>“Ugh, Eren. Can’t you take a hint-“</p><p>Without missing a beat, she dodged his sucker punch.</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p>“Huh.” She said, more curious than surprised.</p><p>He shrieked again. With each shriek, came a punch. With each swing, came a graceful move of Annie’s head.</p><p>“I’ll get you!”</p><p>“You’re so predictable. You always aim for the head.”</p><p>“Damn you, Annie!” Eren was exasperated already, “You will give me head!”</p><p>Out of courtesy, Annie held in her laugh.</p><p>“Done already?” She asked, as he was breathing heavily. “Even Armin was able to land a punch on me.”</p><p>“Yamero!” Eren screamed. “Stop it!”</p><p>“His punch was sooo hard.” Annie reminisced. “He never had to ask me to stop?” She asked, as Annie dodged another punch.</p><p>“Be quiet!”</p><p>“Interesting. It hasn’t been a minute and you are already sweating twice as hard as Bertolt after a week of training.”</p><p>Eren had a brilliant idea. He feigned a worried voice and pointed behind her, “Oh no! Bertolt!”</p><p>“Huh?!” Annie turned her head around, and Eren decided to surprise he. He swung his fist to her abdomen.</p><p>“Ouch!” He recoiled his fist.</p><p>Annie turned her attention back to him, “Huh? Are you all right?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Eren was annoyed at her. “My fist hurts!”</p><p>“Why does it hurt?”</p><p>“Are you stupid or something? I hit you with my fist!”</p><p>“Is that true? I didn’t feel anything.”</p><p>Eren was fuming, and decided to punch her again at her abdomen. He almost felt his knuckles break.</p><p>“Arrgh! What the hell?!”</p><p>“My abs are made of metal, Eren.”</p><p>“Wipe that smirk off your face! I must have hit it off the wrong angle.”</p><p>“Right. So you decided to play dirty by distracting me first? What a surprise.”</p><p>“Everything is fair in a fight, Annie!”</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Suddenly she placed a palm above her head, and whined, “Oh no, Mikasa is behind you!”</p><p>“Oh shit!” Eren turned his head around. He fell for an obvious lie. When he turned back, he was too late to do anything about Annie’s kick.</p><p>He felt the wind rush out of him, “OF FVCK! Damn it!”</p><p>Eren clutched his abdomen and backed off.</p><p>“Your abs are made of wet paper, I’m afraid.”</p><p>He was leaning on a wooden beam for support. “You could have hurt me, Annie! This is a serious matter!”</p><p>“You’re right.” She pouted her lips. “Maybe you never had abs at all. Was Sasha right about you in saying that you needed more meat?”</p><p>“Don’t take me as a joke, Annie!” Eren whimpered.</p><p>“Okay then.” She bit her lip. “So… where do you want me to kiss you first?”</p><p>Eren started to form beads of sweat; not from physical exhaustion, but from arousal.</p><p>“Don’t… don’t joke about that!”</p><p>“It’s no joke, Eren. I heard a kiss to an injured body part makes everything better.” She neared a balled fist to he lips, “Do you want me to kiss you here, or at your body?”</p><p>“I’m not a stupid kid, Annie!”</p><p>“That’s not what Mikasa said last night.”</p><p>Eren charged at her. He was roaring.</p><p>She literally grabbed Eren’s closed fist with her palm. Annie twisted his arm.</p><p>“Arrgh! Let me go!” Eren commanded.</p><p>“What? I thought you wanted me to be more serious?”</p><p>“Damn you, bastard!” Eren swung his other arm. She lazily brushed it off, and placed him on a bearhug.</p><p>They were nose to nose. She flipped her hair.</p><p>Her chest pushed onto his.</p><p>Her relaxed blue eyes stared into a stressed mess.</p><p>His spaghetti legs rested on her steel thighs.</p><p>“Let… let me go, bitch!” Eren was struggling to cross his knees to hide his erection.</p><p>“Now tut tut. Is that any way to speak with a lady?” Annie was just smiling at him.</p><p>“Release me!” Eren shrieked. He kept adjusting his body.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you struggle.” Annie admitted.</p><p>“I’m not cute!”</p><p>“Boys without intellect usually are.”</p><p>She licked his cheek. Eren’s hand wanted to crawl and reach he hips, but they were limp from Annie’s firm embrace.</p><p>“Oh my…”</p><p>“I knew the barn was hot. But I didn’t know that your face was practically melting.”</p><p>“Please, Annie! This is not the time!” Eren was so ashamed that his erection was poking Annie, despite his best efforts.</p><p>“Now is the perfect time.” She blew air onto his face. She wanted to kiss him. “Where do you want me to do it to you first?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” She was nearing her face. Eren opened his mouth wholeheartedly.</p><p>“I’m sorry that my boner is poking you.” He blurted out.</p><p>Annie’s eyes widened, and she tightened the strength of her embrace.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I know it’s not what a gentleman would do, Annie… but I promise to make it up to you!” He tried to smile, but Annie saw a crooked mess.</p><p>“Eren… I…”</p><p>“I know this is too fast, Annie!” Eren wanted to get it on already, “I’m sorry for being angry earlier. I’m sorry that I’m poking you. But… But I think…”</p><p>“But I think I feel nothing poking me, Eren.” Annie stated as a matter of fact.</p><p>Eren felt dejavu and dread. “Not again…” He whispered.</p><p>“Are you sure that you have a stiffy right now?”</p><p>“That’s not a polite question to ask, Annie!”</p><p>“I don’t want to do polite things with you, Eren.” She teased. “But everything I am going to do to you is predicated on the fact that you are a man. I’m going to look for the evidence.”</p><p>Annie started to grind, and curiously looked for a position where she would feel something. Eren kept his dumb mouth open, and hoped for the best.</p><p>This went on for about five minutes.</p><p>“So… find anything?” Eren asked, as he wanted to make his erection larger.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Heh… Annie… it doesn’t matter!” Eren bluffed. “You’re looking at the man who will kill all Titans one day. Isn’t that enough for you!”</p><p>“Only real men can kill a Titan, idiot.”</p><p>“I am a real man.”</p><p>“Based on the fact that I feel nothing stiff pushing into my pants, you’re probably not.”</p><p>Out of heartbreak and rage, Eren smashed his head into Annie’s forehead.</p><p>He knocked himself out.</p><p>---</p><p>He woke up in a cold sweat.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the view?” Annie asked.</p><p>Eren was flabbergasted and his hands wormed around. It felt pleasant, as if he was touching Annie's legs.</p><p>He started screaming, as he realized where he was.</p><p>"Nooooo!"</p><p>"You don't like this?" Annie pretended to be sad. "Jean and Connie said that this was your dream. They kept saying that you wouldn't stop murmuring my name in your sleep."</p><p>"I... I'm having a hard time breathing!"</p><p>"I don't mind you know." Annie twirled her hair. "I like it when you think about me. All the things you would do to me, as we make magic..."</p><p>He kept tapping her muscular thighs. His assault upon her legs was as fast as his heart was beating.</p><p>Her aforementioned legs were wrapped between his head. Annie's knees rested on the static soil as she felt the boy wiggling. Her chest leaned on the muddy earth between.</p><p>His back and ass were flat on the ground. His legs were spread and separated.to make way for Annie's upper body.</p><p>“No! I’m not enjoying anything, Annie!”</p><p>“Based on what I’m seeing stick out of your pants, you’re lying.”</p><p>She felt the middle of her legs emanating a faint glow of heat. Eren tried to push his stiffy upwards to her.</p><p>"So... so you are feeling something? I am big enough!" Eren was hopeful.</p><p>Annie sniggered, "No, what I'm seeing stick out of your pants is something sticky. I can smell it, too."</p><p>"Oh... oh no..." Eren became aware of the damp feeling on his pants.</p><p>"Krista told me all about what this was."</p><p>"I... I heard this sticky stuff is what you need to make kids."</p><p>"I know about that, Eren. What I also know is this stuff is only supposed to come out when we're already making magic. It's not supposed to come out when you're asleep."</p><p>He stayed silent for a moment. This couldn't be happening.</p><p>Annie's flexed her muscles and calmly waited for what he would say.</p><p>"Why are you so strong?" Eren let out. "Your legs are as strong as a Titan."</p><p>"If only you knew." Annie smirked. "I'm actually one of the weakest among the girls, you know."</p><p>"I don't believe it."</p><p>"I had a wrestling match with Krista. She pinned me for so long, I thought that I was going to be under her for the whole night."</p><p>“That… that’s nothing! If you don’t let me go, I’ll show you!”</p><p>“You’ll show me what?”</p><p>“I’m going to hurt you! I… I mean it!” He bluffed.</p><p>“Hah hah.” Annie chortled, and merely tightened the grip of her thighs. He was forced to speak gibberish. “You should really learn how to communicate normally with women.”</p><p>"Krista was smaller than you, Annie. And she beat you! Size means everything, Annie! I am bigger than you! Therefore, I will beat you!”</p><p>She genuinely laughed out loud. “You seriously don’t understand the implications of what you just said?”</p><p>He started beating on her again. He was desperate, but he ended up with sore knuckles.</p><p>“You said you wanted me to train you. You almost cried for it, remember?”</p><p>“Please, Annie! Urghk… I remember! I memorized this hold already so let me go!”</p><p>“If you memorized this hold already, you wouldn’t be in this position, idiot.”</p><p>His legs started kicking. She sighed. She easily moved her body and his followed.</p><p>“Annie! You’re gonna snap my neck! Just release me-“</p><p>Eren failed to mutter his next word. Annie tightened her grip so hard that he resembled a tomato.</p><p>“I could snap your neck as easy as you falling to your knees. In fact, isn’t being on your knees a natural position for you.”</p><p>“Your jokes ain’t funny, you know! After five minutes, I’m going to be on top of you!”</p><p>Annie was so surprised at his statement, she held in a chortle.</p><p>“I am going to hurt you, Annie!” Eren raged. “I promise.”</p><p>“That’s adorable, honey. Are you going to kill all the Titans, too?”</p><p>His motions of protests became meek. Annie hurt his feelings and he almost began to cry.</p><p>“Annie…” He sniffed. “You don’t know what it’s like…”</p><p>“You are a pathetic idiot. You can’t kill a single Titan if you can’t escape from a woman’s hug.”</p><p>Instead of making him irritated, she listened to his soft moaning and whimpering. Annie felt pity.</p><p>She blew lightly on his pants</p><p>“I’m sorry, Eren. I can make it up to you.”</p><p>“Shut up!” He can’t reach to wipe away his tears with her muscular thighs blocking the way. “Just let me go! There’s nothing you can do!”</p><p>“Nothing at all.” She gingerly placed her cheek on his tip. It started throbbing.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Your brain and skill are lacking, but I hope it’s not the case for you downstairs.”</p><p>“Downstairs? Oh my… Annie, you want to suck my di-“</p><p>He was choked before finishing the word. “Ugh. Boys. You really are the worst.”</p><p>He was struggling. But he was struggling happily.</p><p>“Do you want me to do it or not?” She asked patiently.</p><p>After being allowed to breathe, Eren replied, “Yes, please yes!”</p><p>Annie rolled her eyes.</p><p>She folded his pants.</p><p>“You were never wearing underwear?”</p><p>“Please, Annie! I am so fvcking ready!”</p><p>She started to buckle his belt and dress him.</p><p>“I am starting to have second thoughts.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?!”</p><p>“It is small and ugly. It is not what I expected.”</p><p>Eren started crying uncontrollably.</p><p>"How can you tell?! What do you even compare it with?!"</p><p>"I wrestled with Reiner once. Let's leave it at that, idiot."</p><p>“So what?!”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one that said that size means everything.”</p><p>Eren smashed his head back to the back of Annie’s glutes in frustration, amusing her.</p><p>"I could have loved you, Annie!"</p><p>"I think we're better off being friends, Eren. We both deserve to be happy."</p><p>"Screw you, bitch!"</p><p>"Well, we're better off as strangers actually. I think it's time for us to spar with different people."</p><p>"Don't say that! Who else is MAN ENOUGH to tangle with you?"</p><p>"Reiner. Bertolt. Jean. Connie. Marco, Thomas." It took a while but she listed all the names of the 104th, even the women. "And Armin. Even Armin Arlert has a more well-defined anatomy compared to yours."</p><p>"Your anatomy is big, too, Annie!"</p><p>"Oh, so you think my chest is big?"</p><p>"Hell no!" Eren spat out. "No, You have a big nose!"</p><p>Her nostrils flared up, but she regained composure immediately.</p><p>“You're so original. The point is, you deserve to be happy.” She smiled at him.</p><p>Eren looked at her with hopefully. “… Really?”</p><p>“Pfft. Of course not.” She raised her head.</p><p>“Come back! What do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>“I’m slaying your Titan.” She winked at him.</p><p>Then she crashed he forehead down hard on the center of his folded pants.</p><p>“Arrrgh!” Eren screamed in a high pitch voice.</p><p>“I guess my jokes really aren’t funny.”</p><p>Tears welled up. “Please, just suck me, Annie!”</p><p>“Tch. You’re going to get my pants wet.”</p><p>"Well, screw you! Big nose!"</p><p>Eren lost consciousness again. This time, it was Annie that knocked him out.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell Mikasa that I left her kid lying around here.” She muttered to herself, as she cautiously covered his junk.</p><p>Annie picked herself up, sighed at how boring her day was, and walked out.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Completion of the Annie work marks the halfway point of this series. Next would either be two Historia works or, One Mikasa work and One Historia work. If you have your own roasts against Eren's small Titan, post it on the comments and it will be incorporated. Well wishes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>